


The beach is for lovers (Not lonely losers)

by beatosuffers



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Kurosawa Dia/Watanabe You - Freeform, daiyou, dia-centric, youdia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Dia knows all too well what You has been feeling.





	The beach is for lovers (Not lonely losers)

**Author's Note:**

> I just think with You's somehow "character arc" (can we even call it that when it was basically still about chikariko)Dia could've been the one she could have talked to and with that we could've seen what Dia has been feeling but we didn't get any of that so I wanted to do one that is something like that. 
> 
> I hope y'all like it.

Dia’s first instinct when she saw You sitting alone at the beach after school was to go sit next to her and ask her what’s wrong. She likes to think that she’s the motherly figure of Aqours and that it’s her responsibility to know and care for everyone in the group. And so she did just that.

All she could see was the silver-haired girl’s back when she was approaching her, so by the time she sat down next to her, she was shocked when she heard sniffling and saw the girl shaking and crying her heart out.

Dia thinks it was still her motherly instinct when she suddenly hugged the girl. She felt You stiffen once she had her arms wrapped around her but the silver-haired girl didn’t pull away and after a second she was back to crying and shaking and this time she became more vocal and started screaming.

“What does Riko-chan have that I dont?” shouted You. “I knew Chika-chan longer, I was there with her during the hard times in her life, I’ve always supported her and all I’ve ever wanted was for her to return the feelings I have for her. It feels like she no longer cares about me, that I’m no longer her best friend. That I’m just in the background when she and Riko are together.”

You finally hugged Dia back and buried her head on the brunette’s neck.

Dia feeling You’s tears on her neck, the cries of the girl she always knew to be someone who smiles a lot broke her heart. She never knew someone like You was holding so much pain in her heart.

But Dia knows what You’s feeling all too well- knew what she’s going through. She’d been keeping her feelings too for years now. She never really got the chance to breakdown on someone or even tell anyone about it about the things she had been feeling. People used to see Dia as some carefree person back then, but now all they see is the strict and cold Dia. No one really knew why she suddenly became like that, the other members of Aqours might think it’s because of the disbandment of their group 2 years ago but it’s not really just because of that.

Dia was hurt when Kanan decided to quit the group, she was hurt when Kanan was selfishly deciding everything for the sake of Mari. She was hurt that her blue-haired would always just think of the blonde. She thought she’s used to being always that lone girl in their group, after all she had been friends with them for years now.

But she’s not.

No one really asked her what she felt during those two years her best friends were both gone. Kanan suddenly kept to herself and she had no contact with Mari- she felt alone more than ever. It made her think of the times when she was a child when Kanan- her first friend- would just talk about that new blonde in school, that the blonde girl was taking all of her friend’s attention (and still does though) she had always been jealous but decided to brush it aside because she loves Kanan, she loves Mari too. She’s jealous she never really connected with the both of them that much or to anyone at all- she knows Kanan and Mari have a deeper relationship than they had with her. She thought she was okay with that. They’re still her friends who cares about her.

But after what happened in their first year, Mari leaving and Kanan who was there but it still felt like she wasn’t. Dia decided that maybe she doesn’t need anyone, that maybe it’s time she’d finally think of herself than others. She became cold and mean to everyone who approached her, she felt like it’s her duty now to protect herself from getting hurt because no one will. She thought she could take care of herself and that she’d be fine- that she’s strong and independent.

She is, but we all need someone to make us feel like that someone cares.

The brunette suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone cup her face.

“Dia-san why are you crying?” asked You. Blue-orbs staring at her green ones with so much intensity and curiosity that it feels like You could see her soul and so she had to look away.

Dia shook her head. “It’s nothing You-san”. The brunette just noticed that her arms were still around You’s and that the silver-haired girl’s hands are still on her face.

Dia could feel herself face become red.

You sensed Dia’s discomfort and took her hand away and the brunette finally let let go of her too.

There was silence for a few moments and their eyes both looking at the ground.

You broke it off first- the silver-haired girl letting out a nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry you saw me like this and heard those things, you must think I’m selfish huh?”

Dia turned towards You, the brunette suddenly felt angry from what she heard. “You-san it’s okay to feel like that, it’s okay to let out your emotions once in a while, it’s okay to be selfish especially when you feel like you’ve done everything and not get anything in return.”

You looked at Dia and the brunette saw tears are welling up again at the corner of the younger girl’s eyes.

“Have you felt like this too? With Kanan and Mari?”

Dia held her breath for a moment, she doesn’t know whether to tell the girl or not but before even thinking through with it she said “Yes.”

You nodded and this time it was Dia who got enveloped into a hug. “Dia-san I hope you take your words too for yourself, it must have been harder for you.”

Dia felt her chest tighten and finally it was her turn to let those emotions out. She hugged the younger girl back so tight that You gasped.

“Dia-san I feel like you’re the type of person who cares a lot but has never felt like they’ve been really cared for. It makes me want to be the one to make you feel that.” You said.

Dia continues to hug the younger girl and fresh new tears started streaming down her face.

“I don’t know, I guess we both cared for someone else a lot that we both got hurt in the end instead and realizing that you’ve been feeling that way too and you coming here and just suddenly hugged me and listened to me- I don’t feel so alone anymore and I want to make you feel like that too.” You pulled away and looked at Dia’s eyes.

Dia stopped crying for a moment and stared back. “Dia-san, it’s okay to be selfish too and let your emotions out once in a while, please don’t hold it back anymore too, I’m here now for you.” You smiled at her so gently and the brunette could see that this girl in front of her means everything she had said.

“I’m here for you too”. Dia whispered.

You chuckled. “I know and thank you.”

The both of them continued to let out their feelings until the sun sets and after the whole thing they both try to give words of encouragement, trying to make the other laugh, the both of them promising to confront their friends on what they feel later on.

Dia felt like a huge weight has finally been lifted off of her shoulders.

Maybe it was Dia’s motherly instinct that urged her to sit next to You or maybe it’s was fate’s way to tell her that there’s finally someone she could finally connect with.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if there was any mistake.


End file.
